Bad boy NAMTAE
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: -Eres... extraño Taehyung. Three shot Pareja: NamTae


Mi primera vez escribiendo sobre estos dos, ya tenia como que las ganas de hacerlo desde hace tiempo pero hasta el momento fue que me salio algo así que... espero que guste ajkfds

Esta es una pequeña introducción, así que lo demás sera en donde desarrolle a estos dos. Sin mas los dejo para que lo lean.

* * *

Kim Taehyung.

Un chico que aparenta lo que no es cuando está en clase.

Y es que uno conoce esa faceta que parece ser tranquila y amable que pasa desapercibido con los demás, pero para Namjoon para su suerte o desafortunado, por accidente conoce al verdadero chico que es Taehyung.

 _¿Sera acaso que estos dos terminen para bien o para mal?_

* * *

-Hombre, no deberías tomar tan enserio esto del presidente de la clase, joder, eres bueno- Min miraba al techo sentado en su banca sólo escuchando el sonido del papeleo constante que se escucha en el silencioso salón de clases- deberías empezar a dejar de ser tan responsable en ese aspecto.

-Hyung tiene razón- hablo el carismático Hoseok haciendo que Kim prestara atención ante las palabras de su amigo y cesando el sonido del papeleo- eres un buen estudiante Namjoon, no es necesario que tengas que esforzarte tanto en esto cuando ya lo haces y simplemente estas excediendo tus límites. Ninguna persona es capaz de soportar por más tiempo la rutina que llevas tu todos los días que haz llevando solo estos dos últimos meses. Eso es lo que agota _._

Agacho un poco la mirada pensando al respecto de los que sus compañeros y amigos le estaban comentando al respecto del constante trabajo que empeñaba desde que se volvió presidente de la clase en el año de preparatoria.

Namjoon consideraba que ser el presidente de la clase era un cargo importante, entonces lo iba a ejercer como se debía pero su contante trabajo lo llevaba a sus límites haciendo que sus amigos se preocuparan por él.

-Lo sé, es solo que... - acomodo sus anteojos que solía usar de vez cuando solo pata verse bien y porque eran de su agrado- considero que debo dar lo mejor en este cargo y no fallarle a mis compañeros y profesores.

-Kim, voy a golpearte- ese comentario hizo reír a Namjoon por lo sarcástico que suele ser su hyung- sabes, todo esto a ti te toma poco tiempo pero en verdad que estás dando demasiado, solo no quiero que por este cargo dejes de tomar importancia a otras cosas que te apasionan.

-Es verdad ¿hace cuánto que no compones una canción?

No había tenido inspiración desde hace mucho, le gustaba componer y que sus amigos le comentaran al respecto.

En verdad extrañaba eso, pero se sentía seco por lo mismo que no tenía nada interesante en su vida aburrida como estudiante estrella. Solo componer lo hacía sentirse vivo de verdad.

-Te veo más tiempo aquí Namjoon, tomate solo un breve descanso. No te hará mal despejar tu mente.

-La escuela también es cansada, no debes pasar tanto tiempo estudiando siempre.

Y antes de decir algo al respecto entró a la sala donde suelen reunirse los estudiantes que son presidentes de la clase, entró uno también muy destacado por sus calificaciones y constantes halagos que llegaban a escuchar de ese chico de cabello castaño.

Kim Taehyung.

Y al ver que atravesó por esa puerta los tres se callaron notando como este chico simpático y amable camina directo a Namjoon con una cara sonriente.

-Hyung, dejare estas propuestas para la profesora de química al respecto de las siguientes prácticas de laboratorio si no le molesta.

-Adelante Taehyung, no interrumpes nada.

El chico dejo el folder sobre su propio escritorio y dejo una nota al respecto sin más dio una última mirada a los tres chicos.

-Hasta luego- hizo una reverencia y se retiró sin decir otra cosa, tan amable y atentó como lo es Taehyung.

-Joder, Namjoon, ese chico es el mejor de su clase y lo más seguro es que se la pasa mejor que tú- hablo del chico que recién había salido del salón de clases haciendo que Namjoon hiciera una leve mueca al respecto de lo mencionado por Yoongi.

-Sí, de seguro si- soltando un risa divertida de levantó del escritorio- bien, haré lo que me pidan. Es más, salgamos al puesto de comida que está cerca de la escuela.

Bien, si es que el presidente de su clase, Taehyung parecía que tenía tiempo de pasarla bien. ¿Por qué Namjoon no?

* * *

Los dos chicos hicieron que este estuviera todo el tiempo posible pasándola bien. Namjoon había olvidado por completo al respecto de sus deberes que quería adelantar al respecto pero en verdad que su pasión era esa.

El componer era algo único, sublime, que podía considerarlo efímero.

Pero el que sus amigos tuvieran la misma pasión que este al respecto de la música era también lo que le gustaba.

El genius lab como solía decirle Yoongi su estudio a donde tenía muchas cosas al respecto de la composición. No deja de ser el mayor y el que tiene mayor experiencia al respecto, era suerte que Hoseok y Namjoon se hayan topado con este chico que ya se encontraba en su último año, pero obstante de eso, era un chico agradable con el que se puede contar siempre.

-Hyung, esta letra es muy buena- hablo el sonriente Hoseok que siempre contagiaba su felicidad y calidez a las personas de su alrededor.

-¿Tiene instrumental?

-Solo la mitad.

-¡Woah! Ya quiero escucharla cuando la termines.

-El largo proceso de crear una canción, nunca es fácil, más cuando no tengo todo lo necesario para hacerlo.

-¡Pero si tienes un montón de cosas-ahh!- alzo un poco la voz ocasionando que los dos de la habitación soltaran una risa por la reacción del carismático Hoseok- pero chicos, tengo algo de lo que me enteré esta semana que al parecer es bastante interesante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Dicen que hay un chico que cerca de la escuela está robando las pertenecías importantes después de la salida- cambio su expresión común a una un poco más seria y calmada- me contaron algunos chicos del salón que debía de tener cuidado con ese chico por los mismo ya que al parecer los ha amenazado.

-¿Eh?- quedo extrañado Yoongi- ¿tú te lo creíste enserio? Joder Hoseok, si el otro día te dijeron que hay un fantasma en el baño de la escuela y te lo creíste.

-¡Tú nunca sabes hyung!

-¡Hoseok! ¡Eres muy fácil de convencer! No son más que simples rumores.

-¡Usted nunca me cree nada hyung!

Namjoon soltó una leve risa al momento al ver la divertida discusión de Yoongi y Hoseok, era cierto lo que decía el mayor al respecto de su amigo, se creía todo en verdad y no dudaba que nuevamente le vieran la cara.

-¡Porque nunca es verdad lo que te dicen!

-¡Bien! ¡Pero cuando a usted lo amenace esa gente le gritare que se lo dije!

Y simplemente Namjoon rodó los ojos a otro lado por esa pelea innecesaria por las cosas de Hoseok. Nunca decía nada al respecto de lo que le mencionaban pero de seguro es que nuevamente le habían tomado el pelo a su amigo por lo fácil que es de engañar, simplemente era de seguro un rumor todo lo que decía.

* * *

-Namjoon, dime que tu si crees lo que dije- hizo una mueca haciendo mostrar su hoyuelo y la cara desanimada de Hoseok mientras caminaban por las calles de corea e ir de vuelta ambos a su casa después de su plática.

-No lo sé Hoseok.

-¡ahh! Por favor...- soltando un suspiro causando una risa pequeña a su acompañante se detuvo por completo- enserio que ustedes son de lo peor.

-Es que tú crees todo, uno deja de creerte después lo del baño- se detuvo de igual forma justo en la calle en donde daba para la casa de Hoseok que es la más cercana de Yoongi- claro que si es real me lamentaré contigo.

-Pero enserio Namjoon, debes tener cuidado en donde sea a que vayas, uno nunca sabe- sonrió- y dejar de preocuparte por eso del puesto presidencial, tomate un descanso de vez en cuando, hombre.

Alzo su mano despidiéndose y claro que el contario hizo lo mismo dejando por en completo silencio y solo a Namjoon yendo a su propia casa ya casi oscurecido por el largo tiempo que estuvo hablando con sus amigos y si quedaba algo lejos la casa de Yoongi a la suya pero eran solo 20 minutos, no era muchos tiempo y no le importaba caminar.

Y así estuvo más o menos 10 minutos por las calles hasta que simplemente todo paso muy rápido. Un joven encapuchado lo acorralo en uno de las calles mientras le mostraba un cuchillo.

-Hagamos esto más fácil y simplemente dame el dinero que tengas antes de que yo haga algo que no te guste- su voz era grave, no podía verle la cara por lo mismo de la capucha y los oscuro de ese callejón, pero sentía de algún lado había escuchado esa voz...

-N-No traigo nada, simplemente vengo saliendo de la casa de un amigo.

-¡Vante! Ese es el chico que es uno de los presidentes de la clase simplemente déjalo así- hablo otro hombre que de igual manera estaba con el tal "Vante"

-Bien- le soltó del cuello y bajando el cuchillo que guardo en su bolsillo de la sudadera.

Namjoon simplemente estaba perplejo por lo mismo de que... si, la voz si se trataba de alguien conocido.

-Si te atreves a decir algo al respecto te ira muy mal- esa sonrisa cuadrada era diferente a las que este le había dedicado en la escuela.

Era, sublime.

¿Quién imaginaria que Kim Taehyung hacia este tipo de cosas?


End file.
